


Two Years Away

by n_dp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BasketballPlayer!Kagami, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, failed attempt at fluff, model!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_dp/pseuds/n_dp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami went to America to continue his study. Playing for his college, three years later he and his team won the championship. Separated by the wide sea, he kept in touch with his friends in Japan through emails. He generally knew the ongoing things about all of them, including the Generation of Miracles, whom he sorta made friendship—except Kise, whom he lost contact for the last two years (and he missed much, not that he admit it). </p><p>(or the story where Kise met Kagami again in America. And he was already adapted to the way of Americans. It includes greeting kiss(es) he wanted to give the basketball player.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Away

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Shueisha, Production I.G, and Affiliations. There's no financial advantage taken this piece of writing and it's solely for entertainment. 
> 
> Do enjoy! (●´ω｀●)/

Kagami had been in America for three years and played for his college basketball team. He has been a starter for two years and half since his second semester of his freshman year. Taking a business major, he was to take over his father's business after he retires from basketball. With his medium intelligence, he had to struggle to balance his college life and his basketball life. Nevertheless, he was confident he could take cake both of them just fine. _Ha!_ Who said that everything in his head was basketball only?

One day in his third year of high school, Alex came visiting; that kiss right in front of the school gate landed him in principal’s office to talk about public decency. His basketball teacher talked him about his future plans. And although he was sure he would be a professional player—starting by being in a college basketball team—he was not sure what he would do after. Therefore, he discussed everything with his parents, and under her guidance, he successfully made a long-term plan: leading him into a business major in California State University.

Standing on the podium, he and his team held their own gold medals and one golden trophy. In Kagami’s own hand, there was another trophy for his achievement as an MVP. All of them, glistened with sweat after their final game, grinned widely full of proud as reporters took pictures.

Kagami was personally happy because his parents promised him a four-day trip to Hawaii if his team won the champion. It was rare that they had free time to spend their time together since both of them had so much work. With maximum happiness, which was shown through his voice, he informed his mom and dad who were unable to attend his game due to their works.

Kagami put his phone inside his jacket as he walked out of the locker room with a wide smile. He was the last because his teammates were waiting in front of the stadium.

Reaching the glass door, he could see a bald man in suit approach him while waving.

“Taiga! Nicely done!”

"You come, Jack!" Kagami high-fived with him.

Jack laughed. “My work ended early. I wanted to cheer our team. It was a great game! Aw, man, I almost hoped I hadn’t graduated. I missed playing with all of you! That was super intense!”

Kagami chuckled. He liked the older man. The Mexican man was one of the most cheerful and kind seniors he had in college. He graduated just the previous year, after their team got bronze.

"Yeah. That is one of the most intense games I play!" responded Kagami.

"Right. I always like to see that high jump of yours! Aw, man, those dunks are priceless! I bet you will be scouted by big teams."–Kagami laughed at his comment–“Come on, let's celebrate our win. Coach Samuel told me," –Jack gestured backwards to where a group of people gathered–"that we will have a celebration later. His treat."

And … here was Kagami, in the middle of many people, one by one congratulated him on his game. His team was having fun, especially when Coach Samuel gave them a week off from practice. They could order everything in the club; all paid by the 54-year old coach. All people gathered there to celebrate, his seniors, their friends, the supporters, and students from the college.

He conversed with many people as he walked to the upper floor.

The club was big and spacious, owned by Coach Samuel’s friend. As he walked upward, there were less people around.

Sending a smile to a friend, Kagami decided to take fresh air. He walked out to the balcony, stared up towards the sky. In the big city like this, he could barely see any stars. Suddenly, he felt like missing Japan—terribly. He hadn't come back there since graduation and the only communication he had with his friends was through email, since he had no social media as he was not a fan of social media.

He missed the stars in the coastal of Japan, the one where Coach Riko _tortured_ him by running all days—not that he felt ungrateful; without that time, he might not realize his jumping power that was meritorious in his basketball career. He also missed Maji Burger, where he spent much hours to eat burgers; he couldn't find a burger place with the same taste!

He also missed his friends. Communicating through email was not enough.

Most of his seniors already graduated just this year. Coach Riko and Hyuuga would be married later in the end of year. Kagami couldn't wait it to happen. He hoped he could get some holidays for the occasion to attend the wedding. Kiyoshi was still in his second year of college after his rehabilitation. The other seniors were applying their desired majors.

Kuroko continued in literature major and worked part time in a coffee shop not far from his campus. He didn’t play basket anymore other than the monthly gathering of the Generation of Miracles when they played each other and exchanging news on each other. Kuroko’s romantic life was progressing as he finally going steady with Momoi.

Aomine also played for his college, for the last three years, he _and_ his team got the championship for three consecutive years. There was already list of big teams to scout him. He was still considering which team to go. He had been seriously thinking about what he would do after he finished college.

Midorima was getting his doctor degree. The green haired male still had long way before he graduated, and as Kuroko mentioned to Kagami, he was still following Oha Asa, only on lesser scale—if bringing _only_ miniature of his lucky items were any proof. Takao still visited his Shin-chan on weekly basis. The black haired boy was in nursery major.

Murasakibara didn’t continue his study. Instead, he worked in a bakery to be an apprentice baker. He got many warnings from his employer for eating sweets supposed for consumers. Luckily, they keep him because he had the talent. Their hunch was right when Murasakibara create a new recipe that got famous after a food critic complimented it.

Akashi did as perfect as usual. There was nothing new about the heir of Akashi Corporation. Kagami didn’t communicate with him, but heard about him from Kuroko. He occasionally heard about the ex-captain of Teiko from his friend, Maya, who was apparently a fan of the shogi player. The long haired girl _“burnt”_ his ears when he told her he know him.

Generally, Kagami knew news about them.

But Kise.

Kise was … Kagami had no idea.

And _that_ made him upset.

Around a year after he was in America, Kise suddenly stopped sending mail. He never replied to any mail Kagami sent to him. And the rest of Generation of Miracles didn’t help at all. Every time Kagami mentioned about the blond model, they only answered that he was sound and healthy. It had been countless time that Kagami got such answer, accompanied with some grumbling from them; he being stupid (from Kuroko—as well as _Murasakibara **and** Aomine_ ), he being unlucky (from Midorima). Kagami didn’t know what he did wrong, enough for Murasakibara _and_ Aomine to call him stupid.

Well, Kagami thought that maybe Akashi had idea about what was going on. He had thought to contact him, but he was not sure. It would be weird to contact suddenly when he didn’t contact him at all.

Kagami drank his tequila, as he stared absent-mindedly at a wide promotion board on the building in front of him. The promotion was of toothpaste. There were a pair of man and woman; the woman hugged the man from behind and smiled widely, while the man in front of her held a box of paste.

 _Dentalithe_ , the brand of the toothpaste.

Kagami used the same brand, mint flavored, for his teeth’s health.

Clacking his upper and lower teeth, he chuckled, satisfied that his teeth were still as strong as ever. Standing for a minute longer, still staring at the board, the two-toned haired player decided to turn home for the night. Taking the last sip from his glass, he continued staring before he burst, sending the liquor to the street below.

“What the he—?!”

Kagami’s eyes looked like they were going to fall from the sockets.

The tall male rubbed his eyes before staring again towards the promotion board. He blamed the liquor he drank that he started seeing things.

“I really should go back. There is no way _he_ is—”

But, _no_. Kagami only drank one glass. And he was a strong drinker; there was no way he could go drunk just after one glass of liquor. He once more rubbed his eyes, just to see the same thing.

Kise Ryouta was a model, Kagami knew, and a popular one. Even in Japan, everyone recognized the slender male. But, Kagami didn’t know that Kise was an _international_ model. At least, the last time Kagami and Kise communicated, the ex-ace of Kaijo had reduced his schedule, only accepted certain requests. He never heard of the plan of him going international. _Yet_ , there was Kise.

He was as beautiful as before, just more shining, with wide smile of white teeth.

Kagami liked Kise’s teeth. Every time they got to eat together, he would have absent-mindedly stared at the model when he opened his mouth. Kagami knew he had neat teeth, but Kise's were beyond neat. The blond's teeth were the kind of teeth good for any dental product. As he expected, Kise was indeed the right person for a dental product. His smile was breath-taking.

And those eyelashes, were as curvy as ever. They were long and thick like a girl's. Kagami once wondered if he wore fake lashes. He looked girly because of that, Kagami mused inwardly. But, it was fine. Because if Kise was getting serious, he was manly. Even with a girl’s eyelashes.

Kagami chuckled to himself. He leaned forward, as if he could see the board closer.

The stud on Kise's ear was still there. Instead only one, there were two, side by side, just different sizes. The upper stud was smaller than the lower one. Kagami had the urge to ask if he cried when he got a new ear-stud.

Kagami knew he was upset that Kise cut contact.

But, he didn’t know why he was upset.

He didn’t mind other friends do that to him. As long as he was in Japan, he didn’t have contact with many of his American friends and he felt fine after a while. He probably felt upset if his ties with his Japanese friends got cut. But he was unsure, why he was as upset as he felt when it was about Kise.

What made Kise different?

Kagami wanted—

"Ah ... I want to ...,"–blinking, Kagami scratched his head confused–"hmmm? What do I want?"

Kagami sighed. He felt like something was on his shoulders; he felt heavy. He wondered what he wanted to do, _something_ that made his mood drop just because he didn’t do it.  

Sighing again, he stared at the board, drinking each feature of the member of Generation of Miracle, the one he lost contact for two years already.

Kagami sighed.

He sighed.

And sighed.

He didn't know how long he'd been there on the balcony, alone and wasting time. He looked upward to see the moon, almost the only thing he could see on California night sky other that the clouds and occasional planes.

The door to the balcony creaked open. Kagami didn't move an inch. That was until a voice called: "Kagami-cchi.”

It sounded clear and confident.

Kagami’s eyes widened slightly.

There was only one person to call him that. Staring at the board for too long apparently could make him hallucinate. There was _no_ way he was the.

"Kagami-cchi!"

Realizing that it was too real to be a hallucination, Kagami turned his body to face the door leading inside.

In front of Kagami was the real person.

The blond model from the Dentalithe promotion board was right in front of Kagami. The sound of _Partition_ by Beyonce played in the room leaked through the opened door. The blond man walked out, closing the door after that. Wearing a white shirt and an unbuttoned green vest, he looked almost ethereal to Kagami. The lights from inside didn’t help.

“Kise? Kise Ryouta?”

Pouting, Kise said, “Kagami-cchi is cruel, ssu. How could you forget me?”

“You are really Kise? Am I dreaming?”

Kise sighed, put his glass near the door, and closed the small distance between them. Standing in front of Kagami, they were almost equal, with him being slightly shorter than the former tiger of Seirin. They stared at each other. Grinning widely, Kise stretched Kagami’s cheeks.

“Ow, ow, ow. Ith hurhts! Stoph ith!”

“See? It’s real. Of course, I am Kise. Kise Ryouta, ssu,” Kise said lightly.

The blond man continued his prank until Kagami said he was sorry for not recognizing Kise. Chuckling, Kise let his cheeks go. Slowly, he caressed the reddened cheeks of the MVP.

Both of them stood close to each other on the balcony. Kise’s palms continued caressing Kagami’s cheeks in circle. Kagami’s left hand held onto Kise’s wrist, as a result of his struggle when Kise pulled his cheks. His right hand held the empty glass from before. The two males stared at each other for a long time. There was honking from the street below.

Kise stopped his motion, but didn’t move his hands from where they were.

Kagami whispered, “It’s been two years. I don’t know you were going here.”

Two-year was long.

Lowering his hands to Kagami’s shoulder, Kise gazed downward towards the glistening ring of Kagami-Himuro brothership. He murmured softly, “I miss Kagami-cchi.”

Kagami sighed. His left arm nudged the model to close their tiny distance. They flushed against each other.

Startled, Kise tilted his face upward, only to find Kagami’s own face close to his. Blushing slightly, Kise tilted downward and linked his fingers behind Kagami’s neck. Hugging the redhead as close as he could, he could feel his heart beat erratically. Or was it Kagami’s? Kise didn’t know whose heart beat that fast, because the empty space between their chests made it impossible to differ.

“I miss Kagami-cchi so much! I wanted to meet Kagami-cchi, ssu.”

“I wanted to meet you, too, Kise. I missed Japan … Maji … and everything.”

Kise whined. “ _I_ miss Kagami-cchi. Kagami-cchi should say that he misses _me_ , ssu.”

Letting go of Kise, Kagami pushed Kise. While Kise didn’t undone his linked fingers, Kagami stood akimbo―with his glass hung awkwardly on his right hand’s hold. “I miss _you_ , Kise. How do you think I felt? You just disappeared on me for two years. The others didn’t tell me anything and I couldn’t contact you. If _you_ miss me, _you_ should be contacting me.”

Kagami sounded upset. And Kise perfectly understood.

They stood like that without talking to each other for a few beats until Kise answered, “I wanted, too. But … there is _something_. And before I know it, it’s been two years.”

“What is this something? Is it me?”

Kise hummed. “That’s why; I want to tell you face-to-face. Because it is about Kagami-cchi.”

Kagami wondered what it was about.

The red head stared at Kise who didn’t give him further comment.

“So, here I am!” Kise gave blinding smile. “Can we talk to catch up?”

“Now?”

Kise nodded. His face looked so happy and full with expectation. “Ah, but you must be tired; you’ve just done a game. It was so intense as if I played it myself. That reminds me! Kagami-cchi, congratulation! Your team won the championship! You even become MVP. I’m so proud, ssu!”

There was another blinding smile.

Kise’s smile was contagious. Patting Kise’s head, he commented: “You never change. Let’s go somewhere. I need real foods!”

“Eh? Don’t you feel tired?”

“I am. But, I’m also hungry.” As if agreeing to Kagami’s statement, his stomach growled.

Kise laughed. “I will treat you! Consider it a congratulatory gift!”

Kagami lifted his left eyebrow. “You know how much I eat, do you?”

“Of course!” Kise pouted. “Let’s go to this restaurant I know Kagami-cchi will love, ssu!”

“How long have you been here?”

“Um, about five weeks."–Kise ignored Kagami's mumble of _and you didn’t even inform me in the least_ –“That reminds me. I have already adapted to Americans, ssu!”

Kagami stared. “Oh?”

“Yes!” Kise exclaimed cheerfully. He purred, and stared at Kagami, who was still trapped in his linked fingers. Suddenly, the taller male felt eerie under the hard stare; his heart did another acceleration. When Kise’s face suddenly got closer, his breath hitched.

“For example,”–Kise whispered–“Americans greet each other with a kiss,” –Kise leaned forward, pushing his lips onto Kagami’s; his eyes kept open–“like that.”

Kagami reddened.

He was surprised that he couldn’t form any words to Kise. Seeing Kagami’s mouth moved like a fish’s, Kise chuckled merrily. He again leaned forward and gave Kagami a kiss; he closed his eyes and instead of a small peck, it was a long proper kiss. Although feeling taken aback, Kagami slowly responded and kissed him back.

And suddenly, his slow brain gave him an answer to his long-time question: he loved and still loves Kise.

Kagami had liked Kise since forever.

He liked his cheery personality. Although it first made him annoyed, later he liked it as it made everyone around him happy—almost everyone, there was exception like Haizaki Shougo. His laugh was contagious.

He liked to hear his whining voice. Kise easily whined and Kagami had been pissed just to hear him from some meters away. It had been countless times that Kise whined to Kuroko ( _Kuroko-cchi! Kuroko-cchi!_ ). However, it was because it was _Kuroko-cchi_ and _not_ Kagami-cchi. Hearing Kise whining _and_ to him, he felt giddy.

He liked how Kise was kind. The model was never harsh towards anyone, especially his fans. Kagami found it disturbing to see girls flocked around him. And it was more disturbing that Kise never chased them away. In fact, it was because Kagami wanted to replace the girls. He just didn’t want to admit it out loud.

The reasons were still much.

There was the newest thing to add in his reasons: he liked Kise’s lips.

Kagami kissed Kise again and again. Kise’s lips was soft and sweet, and Kagami wondered inwardly if kissing Kise was going to be his addiction. Kise’s hands pushed his head as if there were still space between them. Kagami responded with bringing Kise closer.

When Kise pulled away, there was a string of saliva.  "That is one thing I want to do to Kagami-cchi! I'm glad Americans greet with a kiss, you know; I could kiss you always! I want to kiss you again, and again, and again." He whispered with half-lidded eyes. "Ah, but I only do this with Kagami-cchi. Kagami-cchi is special after all."

Kagami looked like he would burst any moment, being almost as red as his hair.  “I … Kise … I—”

Kise grinned. “I love you, too, Kagami-cchi!”

Kagami turned redder and mumble. “Yeah. I love you, too, Kise.”

“I know.”

They smiled at each other, content with their current situation. That was until Kagami’s stomach let out another growl.

“Oops,” –Kise laughed–“Someone’s hungry. Let’s get your treat!”

Kise gave Kagami one more peck before he pulled away his linked fingers. He skipped towards the door. Behind him, a red-faced Kagami followed; his grin showed how happy he was. As Kise paused in front of the door, he looked back and called Kagami like a parent scold a child. "Kagami-cchi is mine, ssu! Don't greet anyone else with a kiss, okay!"

Kise winked before he opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the errors I made are not that disturbing! I am not really good with grammars, but I have no proof-reader. Well, ignoring the errors, I hope you could still enjoy it! Thanks for reading and feel free to comment! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ


End file.
